


Books and Model Ships

by MoonOmega



Category: Cursed Princess Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Cursed Princess Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOmega/pseuds/MoonOmega
Summary: Cursed Princess Club fanfiction thing, one shots mostly about Frederick.haha yes I'm lazy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Frederick rushed to the library.

Ever since he had failed to ask Princess Gwendolyn to the gala. . .his older brothers, Blaine and Lance, have called many tactical meetings about "How to Ask a Princess Out".

It was exhausting and confusing to Frederick. Although he appreciated the help, he had felt overwhelmed by the sudden attention he was getting. Especially after many years of getting used to feeling alone.

But. . .things were different now. Things had changed for him.

Meeting Gwendolyn changed him. 

But Frederick didn't know it changed her as well.


	2. Visit

It was another day at the Pastel Kingdom, and the Plaid Princes were coming! Maria, Lorena, and Gwendolyn all were preparing for their visit.

Maria squealed delightfully, and cuddled their pet cat Colonel Snuggles. "I already know what I'm going to with Blaine. . .I've planned this day out, and I'm going out to town on another date. Except this time, I'm going to talk to him about joining his Fan Club!"

"That sounds, er. . .wonderful, Maria!" said Gwendolyn kindly. "What about you, Lorena?"

"Uh. . .I dunno." Lorena shrugged. "Remember my new best friend, Suzanna? Well, she agreed to spar sometime at our place. But she's usually busy, so Lance and I are probably gonna watch a Suzanna fencing match again."

Lorena grinned, and petted Colonel Snuggles.

"Oh, well, you seem to have it planned out. . ." said Gwen nervously. "I don't think Frederick and I had spent time together like this, especially since I was having my portrait paintied."

"It'll be alright, Gwen." comforted Maria. "You two can decide together what to do with the afternoon."

"Ooh! It'll be just like a tactical conference, planning the next action together. . ." Lorena said thoughtfully. "The perfect activity for bonding!"

"Uh, right, Lorena." said Maria. "But you do have a point. After all, we do have to talk to the princes about what we're going to do anyway."

Gwen thought about it. "You're right. Thank you for the advice. . .!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine!" exclaimed Lorena.

Soon enough, Molly knocked on the door.

"That's our cue!" said Maria.

The three princesses went off downstairs.


	3. Visit 2

So. Here I was. I, Prince Frederick, . . . I'm playing board games with my ex-fiancé and her father.

It's literally just the three of us. I'm relying on Gwen and her father to do most of the talking. Which is exactly what's happening, and that's fine with me.

I don't play a lot of board games, for obvious reasons. You know, I never had anyone to play with, everyone's busy, I don't have any, etc. . .But the Pastel King and the Princesses seem to play board games often? I guess the Pastel King makes time to spend with his children, which is something I'd never imagine my own father to do. I can't help but feel a little bit left out, but I'm lucky that the Pastel King is friendly enough to me. I've only HEARD of the precautions he takes to ensure the safety of the Pastel Princesses. 

Well, it's my turn to roll the dice in whatever game we're playing. I already forgot over all the fretting I was doing.

"Three!" exclaimed the Pastel King. "Ha! I continue to dominate the board! Isn't it wonderful to spend time with family instead of all the. . ." 

The Pastel King shivered.

"Independent dates out to town. Well, I suppose they're not alone, but still!"

"You don't need to worry, Papa." comforted Gwen. "Maria and Lorena can look after themselves, and they have the Plaid Princes with them."

The Pastel King sniffed. "I'm just glad I get to spend time with my beloved daughter and her fiancé. . ."

At that word, Gwen glanced nervously at me.

Right. Fiancé. That's honestly something I'm still confused about. For one, I thought that Gwen was declaring an eternal haunting on me. But that was untrue. She just offered to stop the engagement, which is perfectly reasonable. I'm glad we're friends, for now. But then another reason why Gwen may be a witch: the newt eyeballs. I'm not sure if I want to know the context.

"So! Frederick, you seem less outgoing than your brothers. I'm quite glad of that! Staying home to spend time with family is just as good as going out." smiled the King.

"I. . .think I can agree with that." I reply quietly, moving my game piece the appropriate amount of boxes.

Maybe the Pastel King and I get along well enough.


	4. Visit 3

After pathetically losing a game in front of the Pastel King and Gwen (Of course the Pastel King won. Well, he did choose the game.), we cleaned up. Gwen instantly got up, offering to prepare some snacks, so it was even more awkward when I had to talk to the extremely cheery Pastel King. . .Needless to say, I started to get really sweaty. . .

"Ooh! Do you play chess, Frederick?" asked the King.

"Uh. . .not really." I managed to say. I rack my brain for any comments on chess, but my turn in the game of conversation is over.

Straightening his chair, the Pastel King eagerly responded. "Your father and I have played many games of chess together. Perhaps you, your brothers, and James could play together sometime, just as your father and me have."

"Oh- Yes, of course. . .I, um, don't really play chess a lot, it's really something I never had time for. I guess I'm saying that I'm not that good??" At this point, I really sound clueless. Gosh, I wish I talked to more people that weren't servants or family. I was coached and prepared to handle other noble people we would meet as princes, but the thing is no one ever approached me and I never bothered to start a conversation.

The King chuckled. "A son of Leland? Not play chess? Nonsense! You should play at once when you can."

"I will. . " Well, I guess I know what I'm doing. . . soon. Later. Not now. Right after I finish this book I started reading. I sort of cough, but it just sounds awkward. "Hey, um, is it alright if I check on Gwen or something? I think I could help out in the kitchen."

"That's quite all right! The kitchen should be down the west hall and on the 3rd door to the left."

West hall. . .3rd door to the left. . .

"Got it. Thank you, sir!"

Hey. . .this reminds me of that time where Gwen went to find me in the library. I suppose this time I'm searching for her, in her own territory.


	5. Visit 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Chef Martina is an actual character in the comic by the way

I follow the directions to the kitchen, and run into one of the chefs.

"Good evening, my name is Chef Martina. How may I help you?" she asks.

I reply accordingly. "Well. . . I was wondering. . .if Princess Gwendolyn was here?"

"Of course!" Chef Martina smiles knowingly. She points just inside the corridor. "I suspect she's baking some cookies, rather nice of her isn't it?"

"Yeah. . .it is. Thanks." I wave and turn around to face the kitchen, walking towards the doorway.

It smells. . .REALLY good. An aroma of chocolate wafts around the kitchen. I can see Gwen working on another batch of cookies as she lets another bake. She's. . .actually baking a lot! Although, I'm sure there will be no problem finishing it. For one, Gwen seems to be super good at cooking, recalling the last time I tried her soup. That soup really was good though. . .I watch for a bit as Gwen mixes some sort of ingredients. (I don't really know anything about baking or cooking- again, I don't have time, and I'm usually the one on the consuming end.)

"Hello? Gwen?" I call out quietly; I'm standing awkwardly in the doorway. Uh. . .why did I come here again?! Gosh, I forget myself. . .

"Frederick!" she looks up, a little surprised. She smiles anyway, and pauses her mixing. ". . .How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I say. I seem to be fine all the time; what better response is there anyway? "I just came to see you. I mean-! To see how you were doing! Ahaha! Baking! Yeah!"

That was a terrible save!

"Um. . ."

Ok, she seems unfazed.

"Well, I'm baking chocolate chip cookies; you can't go wrong with chocolate chip cookies." says Gwen cheerily.

"You really can't." I agree.

There's a little silence.

Gwen's the first to speak. ". . .Do you want to help out?"

"Oh! M-me?! Baking? I don't really know. . .haha. . ."

Gwen laughs nervously. "It'll be fine. It's pretty easy for me; I'll help you if you have any trouble, too."

"Really? I'm pretty sure this is my first time baking." I admit.

"I really don't mind!" exclaims Gwen. "And. . .I suppose it would be nice to a have a little help."

I don't think I'll be much of a help. . .but I walk in the kitchen anyway. "I'll do my best, then!"

"Great!" cheers Gwen. "You see, I'm usually alone when I bake, and- Oh! Never mind, ahaha. . .Well, er, here!!" Gwen passes me the bowl she was using and a whisk. "A lot of people start with mixing the batter; it's easy and helpful!"

"O-oh, I see." I set the bowl down on the counter, and move the whisk carefully; I'm afraid to spill. Instead of anything else, Gwen is watching me with a blank expression.

"Frederick, you're going to want to have more fluid motion. . .but contained? Try moving in little circles to fold the batter over."

"Er- like this?" I try going slightly faster.

"That's better." says Gwen, and I smile a little bit. Supervised baking isn't that bad.

Gwen carries on, and takes the other batch of cookies out of the oven. . .it smells crisp and chocolatey. She's preparing more batter for even more cookies! That really is a lot!

"Uh. . .Frederick, are you done with that?" Oops. I realize that I've been mixing the same bowl the whole time, while Gwen did a whole bunch of stuff.

"Oh. Yes. Ahaha. , .sorry about that, Gwen."

"It's fine. . .!" she reassures me. Apparently, we were on the last batch after that one bowl of batter got transformed into cookies. At this point I'm confident I didn't do much, but Gwen thanks me anyway as she slides the trays of baked cookies onto a plate. I help carry them out to the main room.

That wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, and I'm honestly relieved.


	6. Visit Bonus

Jamie arrived home from the Pastel Palace after a long day of food critique. As soon as he entered the Palace, he wished for some sort of comfort food, just something to snack on. He had just missed the leaving of the Plaid Princes; but he detected the smell of leftover cookies.

_Mmmmmm... Gwennie's been baking again, hasn't she?_

His current priority was food; and _then_ he'd go say hello to father when he saw him. The palace parlor was just a walk away, and Jamie arrived to an empty room with a platter of a few cookies left. Everyone had left somewhere. Rushing over, he grabbed a cookie a chomped down on it. _I can always rely on Gwen's baking. . .Hm?_

Jamie had tasted something different in this cookie. He could tell it was Gwen who baked it...(no one else baked quite like her) but...it was different somehow. _I can't quite place my finger on it...Gwen always pours her love into all her treats, and I can taste that warmth in here...Are these new feelings from her? Oh no! Like the marshmallow bunny! Is Gwen ok? But it doesn't taste quite like that,_ thought Jamie, grabbing another and another cookie. This was new. Perhaps it was always there, but Jamie had not detected it.

_This...tastes like a blossoming worry. The chocolate is sharp and piercing, and the batter was blended very thoroughly. I can taste a significant anxiety, but a yearning as well...How perplexing!_

And so, Jamie finished all the cookies, leaving the platter alone in the parlor table.


	7. Suzanna

Lance dragged me over to our fencing hall today. That's because we had two visitors: Princess Lorena and Suzanna Winchester. I heard Lorena got special permission or something to come here. I didn't think much of it, since I'm usually not involved with guests outside of family, but Lance ended up asking me to watch him spar. With our _guests_. Apparently it was a "brother bonding" thing, but I felt like there was an ulterior motive because Lance knows I don't _do_ physical activity. He probably would have brought Blaine if he wasn't busy modelling, so that's most likely why. Nevertheless, I picked up my copy of _The Outside_ , and simply just read while Lance tried instructing Lorena on fencing. When I got in, I took a seat near the side as to make it look like I was watching when in reality I wasn't paying attention. What did they expect me to do??

I barely notice Suzanna's grumbling until she belts out "DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE, YOU IDIOTS! Her stance is just-" I jump in my seat a little- who just screams like that?! Can't she just- ...no, she can't be quiet.

I've known Suzanna as one of Lance's fangirls. And also an esteemed fencer; she's even in her fencing get-up right now. That's about it. She comes to some of our parties, and jumps at Lance every moment she can. How can someone be like that? How can Lance handle that??...Well, I guess Blaine and Lance are used to being the center of attention and whatnot. I admit...it's for good reason.

I cough a little, which was a mistake. Suzanna's complaining turns to me.

"Can you believe it?! I came here to spar, not to teach lessons! That's what the Academy is for-- ugh!" she whines, to no one in particular. "But nOOooO, Little Miss Princess here- just- Aargh!" She sure groans a lot. I don't have to respond, but it's really hard to ignore Suzanna's frustration. Especially if she's right next to you. "Um...did you come here to spar with Lance?"

"I'm here to fight Lorena." she admits, crossing her arms. I guess that makes sense? Recalling last time...eh...yeah. "Lance is extremely dense." Suzanna comments.

There's no denying that. "Yep, but I guess he's still my brother."

This leaves her clueless: "Lance has another brother??" she says. That's right, _how_ on Earth could I forget that so many people don't know of my existence? I wish I hadn't engaged is this conversation now! I already want to go back to the library, darnit!

"Uh...yeah. I'm Prince Frederick."

"Oh." She doesn't really care from what I can tell, and that's totally fine, being what I'm used to.

"Look, I know you're one of Lance's fangirls..."

She turns at me quickly, and a little strained. Is she really surprised? I mean, it was obvious-- or was it?! ...I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

"Go on..."

Oh.

So it wasn't just me. Thank goodness!

"Well, I just wanted to say that Lance is _engaged_ , and stuff. And, um, y'know..." Crap. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I've definitely noticed Suzanna's advances towards Lance over the years. She follows him around when she can, but Lance is stupid. Like, really stupid. He looks out for me...but Blaine is more of the guy that's organized and planned than him. I don't think Suzanna would get far with him, plus he's engaged! Like, come on! Lance seems happy!

"Pfft, like that can stop me." she turns back and rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't sound respectful." I then think about the irony of this statement, breathing in through my teeth as I recall certain memories. _Frederick, weren't you the one who said all those not-so-nice things?!,_ my conscience tells me. Point taken.

Suzanna shrugs that statement off. Really, I don't know why I even try.

"You should just go spar with them." I reason. _If you're really his friend, that is..._

I think this gets through to her. She sighs, and goes across the hall to check on Lorena and Lance.

I return to reading _The Outside_. My job is done.

That is, until Lorena happily announces that she wants to go see the boxing gym to the shock of Suzanna and excitement of Lance.


	8. Interlude

Meditation is something I never really considered. It forced me to sit down, and just _deal_ with my baggage face to face. I think that's why I avoided it, really. I didn't think I needed it; I had better things to do, until I realized that I am myself and that I'm the most boring person I know. So I took in a deep breath, and I realized something- that was _my_ voice telling me that. No, I don't mean my voice, I mean- well... Tiny Frederick! He just seems more quiet nowadays, and I'm beginning to think that's because instead of trying to ignore him, I'm listening to him and trying to calm him down. I...I'm working on it.

The library is the perfect place when you need quiet. Lance is the loudest person I know, and guess what? He doesn't go to the library! Wow!

I sat down again, and then cleared my mind...My thoughts are visualized. I'm back in that void.

I'm not expecting something big to happen every time I try meditating, which I'm thankful for. (Just saying, _one_ life- changing realization is _enough_ for now)

It takes a while to find Tiny Frederick. But when I do, he's spread on the floor, staring into the sky.

Remembering Whitney's words, I speak up. "Uh...hey. It's the...original Frederick?" I have to be patient with...myself.

It takes a while for him to respond. "Oh. You're back." he says blankly. I don't always run into him, so I think I got lucky.

"So....been up to anything lately?"

"I gave up."

"Huh? ...On what? We gave up on a lot of things."

"You."

"Us? Didn't we do that long ago?"

Tiny me sits up. There's still a chest, which he leans on like a pillow. "Yeah, but it's different now. You know, liking a girl isn't going to fix you."

"I never said that- hey, hold on a minute. What are you on about?!"

"I'm just saying. You think this is gonna fix all your problems? We need to worry about ourselves!! You're not ready! And you don't know a lot about Gwen, either! She's scary, too!"

"What did I say-"

"Hmph." pouted Tiny Frederick. Can you believe this guy???

"Do you want to go back into that chest again!? Hey, I pulled you out, I can put you back in."

"Ha! You can't make me!!"

"WHY- I mean...uh..." Whitney said to treat myself with kindness. I don't know how I'm supposed to that with this kid. There's no _response_ I can think of for him.

Something lit up inside of Tiny Me all of a sudden. Although he's myself, I don't know what's going on in that head of his. Tiny Me runs over a pulls me to the closed chest.

"Ok, if you're making me go in there, don-" I start.

"No, I think you should meet someone." Tiny Me starts to open the chest. I'm surprised to find that there isn't actually, well, nothing.

Black plaid, gold crown, even a sword. _Way_ taller than me. About my brothers' height. He has a stern face and blonde hair.

Wait...another me!? Are you SERIOUS?! One is enough!!!!

"Now you guys are teaming against me!?" I groan. How am I supposed to handle this?!

"Ew, what is this?" Ooh, I need another name...Uh...Tall Frederick? I'll...think of something later. Well, he starts...examining me? It's really uncomfortable. He's complaining about my posture right now, which is something I hear too much in my lifetime.

"I'm literally you, but better. I can see why our younger self brought me out." sniffs Tall Me. Tiny Me nods in agreement.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Well, what do you think? I can show you how to be everything you want to be! It's obvious, really." smiles Tall Me. Tiny Me jumping around my taller counterpart. Of course he likes _him_ more. Then I realize- that guys is everything little me secretly wanted to be.

I didn't come here just to get lectured. "Don't you think I'm...fine the way I am?"

"Oh, you're just too lazy to put in the effort!" scolds Tall Me.

I sigh. Maybe they wouldn't get it. "Look, I'm just gonna go-"

But there's a rumbling in the distance...

No.

No- that's-

That's...the serpent?!

"THIS WASN'T HELPFUL AT ALL!!!!" I scream in my head. "NOPENOPENOPENOPE."

"FREDERICK." Tiny Me grabs my arm. I don't have strong grip so I break away easily. "Why do you keep running away!?" Easy for him to say! I just know that there's a serpent! And-and...! Why couldn't Whitney be here this time!?

"I...!"

I look at Tall Me. That guy is brave...just like a Plaid Prince would be. He's just standing there, giving me this look. Same with Tiny Me.

I realize they can't force me to do anything.

"I...guess...we'll face the serpent together." I finally say to myselves. They give me approving nods- I never expected that from myself.

Never thought I'd actually have to face my problems like this.

So this is the serpent that's holding me back?? It's,,,,

Oh my gosh.

You've got to be kidding me-

Yeah, I can't do this.

"Uh, bye guys!" is the last thing I say.

I'm sitting at the library at in a cold sweat. That was way too real...

Tiny Me was right. I'm not ready yet.


End file.
